


ladies night

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Boypussy, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i don't know how to explain this lol
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	ladies night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manberg/gifts).



Harrison spreaded his boyfriend's legs as he lapped his tongue inbetween the dripping folds of his cunt, Matt gasped, holding onto Harrison's chesnut hair as he grinded against his tongue, mouth hung open with tiny moans slipping out.

"H-Harrison.. so good.." The younger male panted.

Harrison sucked on his lover's clit, feeling Matt squirm underneath him, more breathy moans slipped past Matt's lips until the younger one's back arched off the bed and he finally squirted, his juices dripping down Harrison's mouth to his chin.

Harrison lowered Matt's thighs, licking the liquid off of his lips before laying Matt down on the bed, straddling his boyfriend's mouth.

Matt thrusted his tongue in and out of his boyfriend's soaking cunt, listening to Harrison moan and stroke his smaller boyfriend's hair as he slowly grinded against his mouth.

"Y-yeah, you're so g-good at this, Matty." Harrison moaned breathless. 

Matt craved the praise and began to lap his older boyfriend's cunt faster, Harrison tightened his grip on Matt's hair, harshly rutting against Matt's mouth to chase his orgasm. 

Harrison's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a final moan, cumming inside of Matt's mouth. His chest rise and fell as he looked down at Matt with his pussy still in his mouth, lovingly stroking his lover's hair as Matt gave his clit tiny kitten licks until Harrison stood up to redress himself.

Matt soon got redressed and with a quick peck on the lips, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face against Harrison's neck, mumbling into his skin. "I love you."

Harrison turned his head and kissed his messy, brown curls then smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
